Oven appliances generally include an insulated and heated oven cavity for baking food items therein. An opening to the oven cavity is covered by an insulated door movable between an open position and a closed position. Commonly, the door includes a transparent panel allowing a user to view the contents of the oven cavity, such as various food items, with the door in the closed position.
Cooking operations of certain food items requires a user to visibly inspect such food items to periodically determine a doneness of such food items. Accordingly, with conventional oven appliances, a user must physically look through the transparent panel of the door to periodically inspect such food items. More recently, however, certain oven appliances have included a camera within the oven cavity, wired to a peripheral screen positioned, e.g., on a control panel of the oven appliance. The camera can allow a user to inspect the doneness of food items within the oven cavity without looking through the transparent panel of the door. However, providing a camera capable of withstanding the relatively high temperatures within the oven cavity can be costly and relatively complex. Additionally, retrofitting a conventional oven appliance with such a camera may also be costly and relatively complex.
Accordingly, a camera assembly for an oven appliance that allows a user to view one or more food items within the oven cavity would be useful. More particularly, a camera assembly for an oven appliance that allows a user to view one or more food items within the oven cavity without requiring installation of a camera within the oven cavity would be particularly beneficial.